Gmo sniper
Biography Main Comic Universe Early Life Not much is known about the early life of Gmo_sniper, the only thing known about his past is that he has three unnamed deceased children and one deceased wife. Somehow, Gmo had obtained Australium which had granted him immortality. GET OFF ME LAWN Gmo was bored one day so he went to Mr. Clarke's house and blew it up with dynamite. Meeting Glitchyboy64 Sometime around 2014 Gmo_sniper made a base of operations in Pixtonville, where he met Glitchyboy64. However, Glitchy was born in 2003 which would make him 11 during this, so they could have met any time after 2014. Creating Frankman64 One day in 2018, Gmo was creating paint that could bring drawings to life. While the paint was still an experimental liquid, Gmo spilled it on an auto-portrait of Glitchy, creating Frankman64. Around this time, Gmo gave Frankman64 magical powers and made him sign a contract for it. The Joke Shop One of Gmo's base of operations is a Joke Shop. On April 1st, Gmo is behind the counter and a customer walks in. After a small conversation with the customer, Gmo threatens him and the customer puts his hand into a pipe. Gmo turns the pipe on and the customer burns his hand. Breaking Time & Space Part 1 Gmo visits Jožko, a 50-year-old man with the mind of a child and the body of a child. A strange vampire hybrid tells Gmo that he can't kill Jožko, but Gmo does it anyway. He later shoots the vampire, learning that his name was Genegaot. Gmo grabs a universe-hopper from Genegaot and shoots into the air, but the shot creates a portal in the shape of a door. Gmo opens the door and he falls into a void full of doors. Breaking Time & Space Part 2 Gmo goes to Earth-1200 and meets Omg_scout. After a little conversation, Omg_scout pulled out a gun and aimed it at himself, but in this reality, guns work oppositely so he was actually pointing at Gmo. Gmo then shot himself in the leg and then after figuring out how this reality works, he shot Omg_scout in the head. Gmo later bought for free a sack that has infinite amounts of space. Easter Special After someone filled easter eggs with explosives, they gave out eggs and Gmo bought some of these eggs. He egged Mr. Clarke's house, resulting in 35 deaths in total. However, 7000+ people died on April 21st. [ Enter Title Here ]yes Gmo got drunk one day and got lost in his infinity sack. After baby Arnold Schwarznegger shows him the way to an Iron Man suit, Gmo gets stuck in a hole. The Quest For Infinity Stones 1 After being stuck in the infinity sack, Gmo escapes and finds the Aether and he gets the Reality Stone from it. Gmo puts the stone into his own Infinity Gauntlet. After explaining the history of the stone, Omg_scout tries to kill Gmo but Gmo turns him into bubbles. Gmo goes to the Sanctum Sanctorum and after torturing Doctor Strange he gets the Time Stone. The Quest For Infinity Stones 2 Gmo attacks the Statesman and gives Thor Mjölnir back. Gmo turns Loki into a baby and steals the Space Stone. Gmo then turns Loki back into an adult and escapes. The Quest For Infinity Stones 3 After successfully getting 3 stones in one day, Gmo attacks Central Park and tries to get the attention of the Avengers. Gmo tries to reason with them and that he can get the stone out of Vision's head safely, but Thor attacks Gmo, however, Gmo uses the Reality Stone to make an illusion of himself, which distracts Thor and Iron Man. Gmo then shrinks Hulk with the Reality Stone and threw Captain America against a tree with the Space Stone. Gmo then kills Vision by ripping the Mind Stone out of his head and runs through a portal. The Quest For Infinity Stones 4 Gmo puts a contract into Emma and Shawn's mail. Emma looks at the contract and after noticing Gmo, she kicked him in the nuts. Gmo hysterically screams and shouts at her and taunts her after calming down. Gmo, Emma and Shawn travel to Vormir. Gmo pushes Shawn off of the cliff and gets the Soul Stone, but then deletes Emma and Shawn's memories and restores reality, reviving Shawn. Gmo is satisfied because he has the 5/6 Infinity Stones. Gmo locks the Infinity Gauntlet in a studio which is also one of Gmo's bases. Breaking Time & Space 3 Gmo went into a "perfect" universe. Suddenly, Gmo spots Stalin, Hitler, Genegaot and another Gmo_sniper. Suddenly, the ropes on the parachute Gmo had on him had snapped and he fell down onto a field of grass. Gmo, now with a very broken body, starts to complain that his Australium tank is broken and knocks the Gmo of this universe out with gas. Gmo takes Genegaot with him and they go into Gmo's original reality. Gmo stumbles upon Frank, putting on a performance, slicing up Slovakia-Man in half. Gmo mind-controls the audience and they boo Frank off the stage. Gmo passes out on the ground and Frank restores his tank. Gmo and Frank make a deal that if Frank gives up his powers, Gmo will destroy the contract they made a few months ago. Frank agrees, and Gmo connects him up to several machines and after taking his powers, they watch the future. They see that Frank is the president of the United States and Gmo is a supervillain who slaughtered a quarter of Pixtonville's population with Genegaot as his sidekick. Future Gmo finds a way to travel back in time and kills Frank. Breaking Time & Space 4 Gmo shoots the Future Gmo's forehead. Future Gmo heals his wound but Future Frank pins him to the ground. Future Gmo disappears in smoke and Frank explains to Gmo that he no longer has any legs. Gmo puts Frank's corpse into the infinity sack. After arriving at the location where the Infinity Gauntlet was held at, Future Frank repaired it since it was old and rusty now. Gmo dived into the infinity sack and started looking for Frank's corpse. A Journey Back In Time AJBIT I #12: Treachery, Pt. 2 After a ripple caused by the main Gmo_sniper using his new universe-hopper, he created multiple versions of himself scattered across the multiverse. The Gmo_sniper of this universe is in the army and chases after Charlene Lo after she tries to go for the helicopters. Charlene shoots Gmo_sniper and he dies due to massive blood loss. Avengers ''Avengers Episode 1'' After a ripple caused by the main Gmo_sniper using his new universe-hopper, he created multiple versions of himself scattered across the multiverse. The Purple Man (Zebediah Killgrave (Gmo_sniper)) of this universe had somehow gained superpowers. He had made a plan to capture Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff (Emerald Offical)) so he revived her dead brother. Avengers Episode 3 Zebediah had planned to host a crime event and let Wanda's brother (Pietro Maximoff) loose and made him rob a bank. LOL! What? After a ripple caused by the main Gmo_sniper using his new universe-hopper, he created multiple versions of himself scattered across the multiverse. The Gmo_sniper of this universe to be added. LOL! What? Shorts LOL! What? Shorts (Leu #2) After a ripple caused by the main Gmo_sniper using his new universe-hopper, he created multiple versions of himself scattered across the multiverse. The Gmo_sniper of this universe is friends with most of the protagonists in this series. He along with Monkey, Kriss Kross & Leu prepare a present for Miku after she became the top singer of Machu. Leu accidentally burns his hand and lights himself on fire while making burgers. Gmo uses the 'Water Ball 5000' which smashes Leu into a tree with tens of gallons of water. The burgers become burned to a crisp so Mer threatens Leu. Gmo, Monkey, Kris Kross & Leu run to a field with fireworks. Gmo reveals that he had created a bunch of fireworks that were made for Miku. The others notice something in the ground and Gmo reveals 'The Bombard' that comes out of the ground. 'The Bombard' is an 8 ft. tall rocket. After his friends call him insane and try to convince him not to launch the rocket, he knocks Monkey out with sleeping gas and launches the fireworks he made for Miku. Leu and Kris Kross put their hands on the rocket, Monkey wakes up and touches the rocket too. Gmo reveals that the rocket was covered in 'mega-glue' and launches his friends high into the sky along with 'The Bombard'. Earth-1200 Breaking Time & Space 2 After a ripple caused by the main Gmo_sniper using his new universe-hopper, he created multiple versions of himself scattered across the multiverse. The Gmo_sniper of this universe is supposedly the opposite version of Gmo_sniper and the most popular user on the website Bistrips. He encountered the main Gmo_sniper in a field of pink water. They had a conversation but suddenly, Omg_scout pulled out a gun and aimed it at himself, but in this reality, guns work oppositely so he was actually pointing at Gmo. Gmo_sniper then shot himself in the leg and then after figuring out how this reality works, he shot Omg_scout in the head. The Quest For Infinity Stones 1 Omg_scout tried to kill Gmo_sniper but failed when Gmo_sniper turned him into bubbles with the reality stone. oh no Omg_scout took over my account Omg_scout had finally succeeded at capturing Gmo_sniper and took over his account on Pixton. Appearance Main Comic Universe Gmo_sniper is a tall and slim adult with yellowish skin and visible cheekbones, dark gray hair, a gold rim on his goggles with a brown strap and a dark filter. Gmo also has a white coat with a shade of red and a purple shirt with a purple belt and white pants with a shade of red and black shoes. A Journey Back In Time The Gmo of this universe is average height, yellowish skin, and visible cheekbones, dark gray hair, a gold rim on his goggles with a brown strap and a dark filter. He wears a military uniform. Avengers The Gmo of this universe is average height, light purple skin, and visible cheekbones, dark purple hair, a light purple rim on his goggles with a brown strap and a dark filter. Gmo also has a light purple coat and a dark purple shirt with a purple belt and light purple pants and dark black shoes. LOL! What? The Gmo of this universe is average height with yellowish skin, dark gray hair, a gold rim on his goggles with a brown strap and a dark filter. Gmo also has a white coat with a shade of red and a purple shirt with a purple belt and white pants with a shade of red and black shoes. Earth-1200 Gmo_sniper is a tall and slim adult with dark blue skin and visible cheekbones, white hair, a purple rim on his goggles with a brown strap and a dark filter. Gmo also has a black coat with a shade of light blue and a green shirt with a green belt and black pants with a shade of blue and white shoes. Trivia * This character is the personification of the author Gmo_sniper.' * Gmo_sniper's profile picture on Pixton is of SCP-079. * The Halloween profile pic is of Omg_scout (the negative version of Gmo_sniper) in front of the Gmo_sniper profile pic while a rat scares him as seen in '''oh no Omg_scout took over my account. * There is a character in Glitchyboy64's comics known as babyhunter99 who looks like Omg_scout, but it is unknown if they are the same character or if babyhunter99 is just a parody. * Gmo_sniper has an Australuim Tank on his back, later improved to look like the patent made by Graymann. Australium is a fictional element used in Team Fortress lore. Category:Mature Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Residents of Pixtonville Category:Male Category:Widowed Category:Purple Eyes Category:Gray Hair Category:Born In April Category:Status Depends on Version Category:Insane Category:Pixtonville Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:White Hair Category:Earth-213721 Characters